The present invention relates to vehicle safety equipment and, more particularly, to vehicle safety flags suitable for use on motorized vehicles, such as utility vehicles, and methods for operating the same.
Safety devices are often used to control or to direct traffic. These safety devices, such as brightly colored (e.g., orange) cones, flags, and barrels, alert passing motorists and pedestrians to be aware of approaching conditions. These safety devices are deployed to direct traffic, for example, around an accident scene, a disabled vehicle, or a construction site. These safety devices may be deployed by utility repair crews or the like. When a telecommunications or other technician must perform a repair, the technician generally deploys the safety devices. The technician positions, for example, bright orange safety cones and/or other safety devices around the perimeter of the utility vehicle and/or of the work site. These safety devices may alert passing motorists and pedestrians to the presence of the stationary utility vehicle, and these safety devices may alert passing motorists and pedestrians to be aware when in the vicinity of the utility vehicle.
Despite the use of such safely devices, children, pets, or the like may still approach the stationary utility vehicle. As a result, a further use for such safety devices is to motivate or remind the repair technician or other vehicle operator to complete a safety walk around the stationary utility vehicle prior to starting and moving the utility vehicle.
It is known to provide various different devices for controlling operation of vehicles such as utility vehicles. For example, it is known to provide ignition override switches associated with the clutches of manual transmission vehicle, which switches may prevent starting of the vehicles without engaging the clutch. It is also known to provide ignition-override based vehicle security systems.
Embodiments of the present invention provide vehicle safety flag assemblies including a mounting member configured for mounting to a vehicle. A flag is movably coupled to the mounting member. The flag is movable between a first position and a second position. An ignition override switch is connected to the mounting member and/or the flag. The ignition override switch is open when the flag is in the first position to override operation of the vehicle ignition and closed when the flag is in the second position to allow operation of the vehicle. Methods of using the vehicle safety flag assemblies to safely operate a vehicle are also provided.
In further embodiments of the present invention, the flag is removed from at least one end of the mounting member in the second position. The ignition override switch is a spring loaded, normally closed switch connected to the mounting member. The flag includes a connecting member having an end configured to open the ignition override switch when the flag is positioned in the mounting member in the first position and to allow the switch to return to the normally closed position in the second position. In various embodiments, the flag is removed from the mounting member in the second position.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the mounting member is a substantially xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped bracket having a longitudinally extending body. A first mounting arm extends from a first end thereof and a second mounting arm extends from a second end thereof opposite the first end. The first and second mounting arms are configured to receive a connecting member of the flag. The ignition override switch is positioned on the first mounting arm so as to contact the connecting member in the first position.
In further embodiments of the present invention, the flag is a plastic reflective safety flag. The mounting member may be a magnetic mounting bracket configured for magnetic mounting to a vehicle. The mounting member may be a plastic bracket configured for attachment to a vehicle and the vehicle safety flag assembly may include an attachment member that attaches the mounting member to the vehicle. The attachment member may be a bolt and/or an adhesive.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the ignition override switch is a rotary switch positioned on an end of the mounting member. The flag is rotatably coupled to the mounting member by a rod member having an end configured to couple to the ignition override switch to open the override switch in the first position and close the override switch in the second position. The first and second positions are different rotational orientations. The first position may correspond to a high visibility position and the second position may correspond to an aerodynamic position when the mounting member is connected to a vehicle. The flag may be flush to a vehicle in the second position and extend from the vehicle in the first position when the mounting member is connected to a vehicle.
In further embodiments of the present invention, the ignition override switch is a rotary switch positioned on the flag and the flag is rotatably coupled to the mounting member. The mounting member includes a coupling member configured to couple to the ignition override switch to open the override switch in the first position and close the override switch in the second position. The first and second positions are different rotational orientations.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the ignition override switch is spring loaded and positioned on the flag. The flag is removed from at least one end of the mounting member in the second position. The mounting member includes a coupling member configured to couple to the ignition override switch to open the override switch in the first position and to allow the switch to close in the second position of the flag.
The vehicle safety flag assembly of the present invention may be used in connection with a utility vehicle. The utility vehicle may have a first of the vehicle safety flag assemblies positioned on a front end thereof and a second of the vehicle safety flag assemblies positioned on a rear end thereof.
In further embodiments of the present invention, methods are provided for safe operation of a vehicle having a vehicle safety flag assembly including an ignition override switch coupled to an ignition circuit of the vehicle and a safety flag attached to at least one of a front end or a back end of the vehicle. Operation of the vehicle is controlled responsive to the position of the safety flag by opening the ignition override switch in an open position of the safety flag to disable operation of the vehicle and closing the ignition override switch in a closed position of the safety flag to enable operation of the vehicle.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the method includes positioning the vehicle in a desired location with the safety flag in the closed position with the ignition override switch closed to allow operation of the vehicle. The safety flag is moved to the open position that opens the ignition override switch to prevent operation of the vehicle after the vehicle is positioned in the desired location. It is determined if there are any obstructions to movement of the vehicle. The safety flag is moved to the closed position if there are no obstructions to movement of the vehicle to allow operation of the vehicle. The vehicle may be restarted after moving the safely flag to the closed position.